bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cococrash11
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reiryoku page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 19:54, 14 May 2009 Re:Vizard is a race Hi Cococrash. The movies (and video games) are not considered canon, so what was said in them does not count. However, you may have a point with the manga chapter you linked. I suggest you raise it on the Vizard talk page. 09:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello Coco. I am obviously not Yyp, but if I can help convince (?) I would be glad too. Just as soon as I kno who I am convincing. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Firstly. In the future, Please don't edit a discussion that has been closed. Yes I was just reading over all of that. I am not sure what the hell(pardon the language) is going on with Tosen right now. I do kno a few of things tho. The links u provided don't really help in the situation of changing it to say Kaname is a Vizard. The reason for this is that the Vizards r all referring to themselves in this scene and for that reason we have not included Tosen as Tosen hasn't called himself a Vizard. He called himself a Hybrid. Now there is one thing that might help. Find where it was that Kisuke and Isshin r seen talking about the Vizards as Shinji says that he didn't recognize Isshin's spiritual pressure and said he didn't kno him and yet Isshin calls them Vizards and give a link to this. Thats u'or best shot, but in all honesty, I don't think it will work. Tosen is showing abilities which no ther Vizard has and seems to be very different from the Vizards. In my opinion, Vizard may be a sub-species, but Tosen is not one of them. OK thats all the adivce I can give u on this. When I first asked I thought u were wanting help on another site or something? LOL! [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Firstly. U can always create a new section and post there, but just don't post something inside a Discussion closed section. Second. Tosens powers r different. He hasn't said he was a Vizard. He called himself a Hybrid. Ichigo's form when he fought against Ulquiorra(the 4th) was not explained. I speculate that that form was a Resurreccion. Also there is a very good chance that in the Turn Back The Pendulum Arc, that both Kensei and Mashiro were both using their Resurreccion, but in all three cases, Ichigo, Kensei, and MAshiro were not in control. Also, all of this is speculation. It hasn't been proved or even hinted or commented on. This website provides excatly what we kno, not what we think is going on and speculation is not to be added. For now we will have to wait and see if anything that has and is currently happened(ing) will be explained. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Zanpakutō Article Not entirely certain what you mean, but there is a Zanpakutō article. If you mean that each individual Zanpakutō should have their own separate article, then no, we are not doing that. There is enough space on the character articles for it to go there and there is no need real benefit to having them on a new page. 13:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No, I did not say that it was not important. For more info, see this conversation. The anime-only zanpakuto spirits have their own pages to avoid mixing manga canon and anime filler information, as the anime arc contradicts the manga. 21:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tia Harribel I think that bit needs to be reworded. She does not talk about Ichigo to Hitsugaya. The sentence is referring to two separate events (Hitsugaya's fluctuating reiatsu is caused by Hinamori's arrival in the fake Karakura Town, while the Ichigo thing is when she was watching Ichigo's final fight with Grimmjow). Re: Manga Source We allow info to be put up from whichever scanlator releases their version first, but we then go around and correct them to the Ju-Ni (and to a lesser extent Cnet) scan when it comes out because they are the most accurate translators currently doing Bleach scans and also for consistency reasons. 19:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw your post on Yyp's page. Ju-ni is the most accurate scanlator because they take their time. Raws may come out on Wednesdays but they do not release their chapters until monday's usually. They are very meticulous and as they only do Bleach, they are able to focus on it very well. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fullbring I don't know what point you're trying to prove. While Kugo did say that effects of Fullbrings disappear when the owners die, that's specifically referring to the Fullbrings themselves. Kugo used his Fullbring to remove Ichigo's Fullbring, yes, but a character losing power isn't specifically a Fullbring ability. And just because he has his badge doesn't mean he can use his Fullbring powers after he lost them. Jackie Tristan, for example, still has her boots, but she lost her Fullbring. She herself has stated this. Additionally, Kubo never stated there was a way to restore a lost Fullbring, and we can't speculate whether there is a way or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC)